User talk:Angel Emfrbl
Joekido Okay, sure. (Justyn 22:33, 19 October 2006 (UTC)) :He vandalised your talk page. (Justyn 04:16, 20 October 2006 (UTC)) :Befor you yap at me, read the new entery on the discussion page. (Joekido 11:10, 19 October 2006 (GTM)) Canon Page Ya doing good on the "Canon" page :Most of it is common sense Joekido. If your going to talk about canon, make it obivous what the diffences are between that, filler and fanfiction. And talk about offical stuff before non-offical sources. Its the obivous way to write things. :You've done a lot of hard work today, but I think you need to slow down, your gramma is failing in places. There is no need to rush, check your articles over and proof read them before and after you hit 'submit'. Or run them through a word document like Microsoft Word. If worst comes to worst, slow down your pace a little so you can keep up with yourself. ;) :I'm a little jealous because I'm normally the one doing the work around here... You've stolen my thunder. XD One-Winged Hawk 21:18, 27 October 2006 (UTC) Wikipedia Well, good for you. Let's nuke the shitty Wikipedia and focus expanding this site where we are free to put spoilers, opitions and in-depth profiles. Remamber bitch, were not tools of thet goddamn site, understand? Good. Joekido Your last message to me You just sent an message to me and I don't understand excatly what are you trying to say to me. I did not remember deleting the whole page and rewriting it. If your refering to Garp, I merely needed to make that article have a strong quaitly. If your refering to Dragon, all I did was adding some content. Other than that, please explian clearly and don't just blow up at me without giving me any proof of reason. Now what is it do you want? Joekido Animals Do what you wish Joekido Character Hello. Since I'm not very liked here after all of the edits I tried to do my way and you and others have to bite my head off. So I'm telling you this I'm going to put animal names and species in the Character page, but for my plan to work smoothly; someone has to corperate. So if your planning something on animal page, when will it be completed? So since you deleted many species from the character pages, I have put them back. The animal page can tell which animals lives in the One Piece world. If you have any objection feel free to respond, I'll wait for you answers before I start, I don't want to make any trouble here. Thank You I know you posted on my talk page, but I wanted to make sure you read this. I didn't realize everyone else knew each other. I hardly do anything on Wikipedia because I can't really expand on anything there. Everyone always says it's "better the way it was" so I stopped editing. I am, however more well known in the One Piece community. I am on KF, I'm Gear Second on Arlong Park, I practically created 50% of all the Devil Fruits in One Piece Online and am a moderator there. To be honest I came here thinking a fresh new wiki for One Piece, and I've been trying to improve upon it ever since. Alot has changed since I came awhile ago. There wasn't nearly as many pages. I guess I'll understand more as time goes on. If I mess up on something that was already discussed, a fix and a link to the place where it was discussed so I canr eveiw it would be great(from anybody) so next time I don't keep doing it. I guess for now to avoid any more conflict with joekido, I'm going to be photoshopping characters out of my Animation Log Book and uploading them. Cody2526 08:15, 2 November 2006 (UTC) Your message to Cody I read your message in Cody's talk page and want to say this, ever since I came here I've always wanted to edit all I can. From now on, I'll be rarly editing but if I see something that I don't agree with, I will take actions. Blanking I told you, I'm done with blanking. The reason why I'm blanking Gonbe and Chimney was because Cody wanted to rdirected to Kokoro's page and I agree with that. Gonbe and Chimney should have their own articles and I had already written the articles on these two and Cody kept reverting it. That is why I'm "blanking" the Gonbe/Chimney pages and untie Cody agrees to stop I will fill these articles. Joekido I did not combine the articles, all I did was getting rid of the redirection links in Gonbe's and Chimney's page that links to Kokoro. I'm sorry if I mess up the category, all I did was to give Gonbe and Chimney there own page and I already written on these page yet Coby kept reverting it. I politly warned him and all he does is test my patianice Joekido :*sigh* I see the situation. I will try it myself, see if he reverts my attempts also. With Characters... Aside from the VERY minor ones (Whitebeard's Nurse) I'd like there as many as possible, breaking away from wikipedia and allowing room to expand them that we just don't have on wikipedia. This would be my first complaint against Coby if he reverts the individual pages into one again. :/ One-Winged Hawk 22:46, 4 November 2006 (UTC) Okay if you want my plan, here it is; my plans is too give each Characters/Animal/Species/Objects etc. etc. There own individuble pages and have each pages to have complex details. My goal is to is to bring this site to the level of Arlongpark.net, to fill this site with deep information, to help grow fandom in One Piece, to make it popular to enforce the One Piece board in Gamefaq.com, to enrich Fanfiction.net One Piece section to have 10,000 fanfictions, to plant an seed to turn One Piece into an American popular culture. When I frist got into One Piece, I went into the FF.net and almost all of the fanfictions don't meet my standard. Gamefaq.com messageboard is where I visit so often and Dragon Ball has it's own messageboard. When I got into One Piece I was like "why does not Gamefaq.com has it's own One Piece board. All I want is to speed up the populary and give One Piece the "the most talked about" level. I wanted profiles to be indepth and complexed with deep analogy, I wanted to drag this site away from Wikipedia. That's it. Just like Chicken Liver the muppet from Sam and Friends who tries to enrich the show with literey Joekido 437 update To let you know, Franky is the offical Straw Hat Pirates so it's proper to have his profile updated. Joekido Sorry I needed to earse the converstation I had with you from Oct. 19th to Nov. 9th due to the fact that most AP.net people are reading this I felt it's better if they don't read what I wrote on here from that time. This is to of course to keep my morals from going too low Joekido Very Well. Okay, if that's what you disare then I'll stay out of it